


Берег

by IamAbsolem (orphan_account)



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:11:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/IamAbsolem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сильвер не любит море, а вот берег ему нравится.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Берег

Джон Сильвер не думал стать моряком, и уж тем более пиратом. Поначалу. Море не влекло его, не зажигало внутри ту искру, что отражалась в глазах людей увлеченных - кузнецов, благодарных Господу за силу рук и упивающихся звенящим грохотом молота по наковальне, швей, поющих у прялок и доблестных молодцев, развлекающихся в трактирах, но уже грезящих о богатствах и соленом прохладном воздухе, упирающемся в паруса... У Сильвера этого не было. Он любил землю, вкус выпивки на языке, мягкость женского тела, но не штормы, не трюмы, не капитанскую каюту, не треск мечей и не властные приказы, причудливым образом согласующиеся со всеобщим равенством. Нет.

А вот берег ему нравился. Отсюда море казалось беспечным и гипнотическим, как юная благородная английская дама, облаченная в летящую полупрозрачную тунику нимфы - зрелище поражающее воображение за счёт своей редкости и почти фантастичности, ведь английские дамы, как известно, предпочитают корсеты и пышные юбки. Отсюда Сильвер даже понимал, что так манит безумцев на открытые, сияющие синевой пространства, лишенные всяких границ - только вода, вода вокруг... Но он знал, что там, за этой пеленой иллюзий - смерть, война, тяжкие испытания, сдавливающие с двух сторон, как Сцилла и Харибда. Там не было свободы, о которой слагали саги, но здесь... здесь об этом можно было забыть.

Сильвер вдохнул жестковатый, ничуть не ласковый ветер. Солнце палило нещадно, раскаляя кожу. Он откинулся на песок, зарывшись в него пальцами, и закрыл глаза.

Берег был словно колыбель, в которой можно всего на час спрятаться от страшного и беспощадного мира. Песок - подушка, небо - одеяло, море - нежный, усыпляющий голос матери, которого Сильвер никогда не слышал. Может, вот она, тайна, ведомая только морякам и открывающаяся им сквозь путь страданий и лишений? Может, из-за этого они раз за разом пытают удачу? Вода лижет кромку берега, шуршит, и Сильвер дремлет, погруженный в шепот колыбельной.

Ее нарушает беспринципное вторжение, которое Сильвер, тем не менее, не считает посторонним:

\- Спишь?

Флинт не садится рядом - стоит в отдалении, будто не желая прерывать его покой. Смешно: он ведь уже прервал. Сильвер невнятно мычит. Флинт коротко сообщает:

\- Отплываем завтра утром. Не пропусти, - и удаляется, оставляя ошметки заботы и, пожалуй, даже кое-какой доброты. Сильвер проводит по лицу ладонью с прилипшими к ней песчинками - они чуть терпкие и почти не отличаются от рома.

В этот момент он чувствует себя не просто прибившимся к команде вором, а ее частью, настоящим пиратом, с которым когда-нибудь - обязательно - будет считаться сам капитан Флинт.


End file.
